Harry n' Snape: The Beginging
by Littleladybaker
Summary: A four-year-old Harry Potter runs away from his abusive relatives and finds himself at Hogwarts and is placed in the care of everyone's favorite potions master. AU. Voldy was defeated when Harry was a baby.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter, Professor Snape, and anyone else you recognize belong to JK Rowling.

Harry Potter was an ordinary boy. He had green eyes and black hair that stood up in the back. He lived with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. At least he did until that evening. That evening he had run away. He had snuck out of his cupboard under the stairs, grabbed his far to big coat( a hand me down from his cousin, Dudley), and slipped out the front door. His Aunt and Uncle would never find him now. Harry had walked for hours. Until the sun started to rise. At that point he found a small forest and lay down to sleep. He doubted anyone would find him there.

*Bang!*

Harry woke wit a start. A big purple bus stood right in front of him.

"Elow," said the boy at the back of the bus," Are you goin' t' git on?"

Harry starred at the boy for a moment before getting on the bus. It was a triple decker and full of beds. Some of the beds had people in them. Harry looked around in aw. How was this possible?

"Ey, Earn, we got one fer Hogsmead!" The boy shouted to the driver before turning back to Harry," I'm Stan Shunpike and this, is The Night Bus."

"What's 'Hogsmead'?" Was all Harry could manage to say.

"'S a village by Hogwarts obviously," Stan explained, as if it was something everybody knew.

Harry still had no idea what he was talking about but decided to leave the topic alone. He sat on one of the beds but promptly fell off as the bus took off with another *BANG!* After several more stops and bangs the Night Bus stopped in the center of a small village. As Harry jumped off the bus he suddenly felt very, very afraid. He had no idea where he was or what he was going to do next.

*BANG!*

The bus was gone again. Harry stood alone in the street of the little village. After a moment he made up his mind and started walking towards a nearby forest. At least in there Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia couldn't find him. He would be safe.

AN: Thanks everyone who told me about the formatting problem. I had no idea that was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: in the first chapter.

Harry stumbled threw the thick undergrowth of the forest. He had gotten used to the pitch blackness. It was like his cupboard, but much much bigger. Everything was blurry because he had lost his glasses at one point and had not been able to find them again. Harry had no idea how long he had been in the forest but he knew that he was getting lonely. He also knew that he was sick. His tummy was turning and whenever he tried to eat or drink it just came right back up.

Harry continued his search for food for several hours before the ground suddenly dropped out from beneath him. He cascaded down the steep slope, feeling fire shoot threw his head and leg before everything went black.

Firenze trotted his way threw the forest. He froze in surprise when he saw a small form lying in his hollow. He was even more surprised when he realized it was a young human foal. Firenze dropped to his knees and quickly looked the foal over. It was male, no older than five years old. The centaur brushed the foal's forlocs back and stiffened. He knew this human foal. It was Harry Potter!

Firenze gathered the child to his chest and cantered off to find Hagrid. He knew Hagrid would take Harry Potter to the castle, where he would be safe.

"Hagrid!" Firenze called as he neared the half-giant's wooden house," Ihave discovered something that should interest you!"

Hagrid walked to the edge of the Forbiden Forest. Another man accompanied him, all dressed in all black.

"What der ye have there, Firenze?" Hagrid asked.

"Harry Potter," the centaur replied," I know not how he came to be here but I found him in my hollow."

The dark clothed man stepped forward, "May I see him?"

Hesitantly, Firenze handed the foal to the man. Professor Snape cradeled him to his chest and looked the foal over.

"As much as I hate to cut our meeting short, Hagrid," the Professor said, not looking up, "But I need to take Mr. Potter to Madam Pomfrey."

As the Professor turned toward the castle Harry's eyes fluttered open for a moment.

"Sleep, Harry," Snape whispered, "You're safe now."

Harry's eyes drifted closed once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer in first chapter.

Harry's eyes fluttered open but he slammed them shut again. The bright light hurt his eyes. Slowly, he opened them again and squinted around the room. The walls were made of wood, the floor was white, and it was full of beds. Harry got to his knees and peered out the window behind his bed. Where was he?

"Ah, good. You're awake," said a woman's voice behind him.

Harry wipped around and stared at the woman for a moment. She was wearing a red dress with a white apron. Her hair was covered.

"Wh-who a-are you?" He croaked, "Where am I?"

"I'm Maddam Pomfrey," the woman replied, "And this is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Magics snot real," Harry told her.

"Now, who told you that?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she conjured up a bowl of soup for Harry.

"Uc Veru and At Tuia," Harry replied with wide eyes, "Are you de perso' who seed me?"

"No, Harry love," she sat on the edge of the bed, "That would be Proffesor Snape. He brought you to the castle."

"Oh," Harry sighed.

"Now, eat," Madam Pomfrey ordered, "You need to eat if you want to get better, Harry. "

"Wait!" Harry gasped, "How do you 'ow my 'ame?"

Madam Pomfery smiled, "I knew your parents."

Harry hung his head and began to eat his soup. Laughter from outside reached his ears. Putting his bowl to the side Harry looked out the window and saw three people playing with a large dog. He gave a small smile and slithered off the bed.

"Back into bed, Harry," Madam Pomfrey ordered with a smile, "You are going to have to stay in bed until your ankle is better. Would you like some crayons and paper?"

Harry shyly nodded and Madam Pomfry waved her wand. A large notebook and box of crayons appeared on Harry's bedside table, as well as a coloring book. Harry's eyes grew wide when he opened the box of crayons. He had never had a whole box of crayons, not broken crayons, before. He glanced at Madam Pomfrey.

"M-madam Pompry?" He squeaked, "I-I fi'k you g-gave me the wro'g crayo's."

"Just call me Aunt Poppy, Sweatheart," Madam Pomfrey said, "Are some of them broken?"

Harry shook his head sadly.

"Than what's wrong?"

"Th-they must belong to someone else," Harry explained,"I'm not 'lawed to have 'ice crayons."

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips," Well, you are now. Have fun with them, Harry."

Harry shakily took one of the crayons out of the box and opened the coloring book. Madam Pomfrey watched as the little boy, vowing to talk to Albus about the boys family.

The door of the hospital wing creaked open and a tall, dark figure strode down the hall. Reaching the room at the end of the hall he knocked quietly. Poppy answered.

"How is he?" The man asked.

"He woke up this morning," she replied, "He asked who rescued him and why none of the crayons I gave him were broken. I'm worried about him. I think he was abused, Severus."

The man sneered,"Albus promised me he would be safe there."

"Well, he's here now," Poppy noted, "You should visit him when he's awake. He's a sweet boy, Severus."

"Perhaps," Severus agreed, walking out of the hall,"Perhaps."

AN: Hope you liked it. Please R&R ?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Just parts of the plot.

Harry hunched over his paper and continued to scribble his picture. He had been at Hogwarts for four weeks by now and still had not left the hospital wing.

"Hagrid, no," he heard Madam Pomphrey say, "They cannot stay here."

"The Perfesser said that it'd be a good ider," a gruff voice replied, "That the kids 'er still adjustin' to bein' here for the summer. Yer was sayin' yerself that Harry needed somin' to do other than use his colorin'."

"I did not mean that you should bring two animals to the hospital wing," was Madam Pomphery's reply, "Harry's still adjusting to being here, too."

Harry looked up and saw a MASSIVE, THREE HEADED puppy barolling strait at him. With a frightened cry he lept off the bed and ran across the room. The puppy bowled Harry over and covered him with kisses. Harry burst into giggles.

"See, Mad'm Pomphrey?" Hagrid said with a grin, "Harry and Fluffy get along fine! Harry, would yer like ter take care of Fluffy and Fang fer me while im gone?"

Harry was to busy laughing to reply.

"I'll take tha' as a ' yes'," the half giant said before walking away.

"Hagrid!" Madam Pomphrey called after him, to no avail.

Harry giggled as Fluffy carried him around the room, Fang trotting along behind them.

Harry sat on Fluffy's back while he colored a new picture of Fang when the door to the hospital wing creaked open. A man dressed in all black walked in. Fluffy and Fang began to growl.

"Steady, Fluffy. Steady, Fang," the man ordered, "You know that I will not harm anyone. "

"Who are you?" Harry wispered from behind the giant dog, holding Fang to his chest.

"I am Proffesor Severus Snape, Mr. Potter," the man said without smiling.

"How do you kow my ame?" Harry felt tears stinging his eyes," Did A't' Poppy tell you?"

"No," the man sat on the edge of Harry's bed, "I was friends with your parents. Madam Pomphrey asked me to keep an eye on you while she went to Diagonally to do some shopping."

Harry scooted closer to the dark man,"What do you teach?"

Profesor Snape gave him a small smile, "I teach potions and I'm head of Slytherin house. Have you heard of the Houses?"

Harry shook his head, "Will you tell me? Please, Sir?"

Profesor Snape nodded, "There are four houses, Gryffindore, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. I am head of Slytherin. Your parents were in Griffindore. They were founded by four of the greatest witches and wizards of their time. Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindore, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff."

Harry crawled over Fluffy and sat next to Profesor Snape, "Why did't you go home? A't' Poppy says that it 's the holiday."

Profesor Snape turned to him, "I was assigned to watch the Summer students. The ones that didn't go home. Heavens only knows why they would want to stay at school."

"I likes it here," Harry admitted quietly.

Profesor Snape gave him a small smile, "I do too. Most of the time."

Harry smiled back, his green eyes sparkling.

"Would you like to hear a story, Harry?" Proffesor Snape asked.

Harry nodded and hugged Fang as the puppy lept into his lap.

The doors to the hospital wing banged open and three children rushed in.

"Madam Pomphrey!" A red haired girl called.

"We can-" An orange haired boy was cut off.

"Sh!" Proffesor Snape hissed, "He just fell asleep."

The trio froze. The Proffesor was sitting on one of the beds, leaning against a Cerberus puppy, with a little boy asleep in his lap.

"Profesor?" The last child, a raven haired girl, wispered, "Who is that?"

"This is Harry Potter, Ms. Marie," Proffesor Snape explained," He will be staying with Madam Pomphrey until Proffesor Dumbledore decides otherwise."

"Why is he here, Professor?" The boy asked.

"I wouldn't say that is any of your bussiness, Mr. Weasley," Proffesor Snape wispered.

"May we stay here with you, Sir?" The red haired girl inquired.

"You my, Ms. Cusino," the Proffesor agreed, " _If_ you remaine quiet."

The three students gathered around and found things to to. Pulling books and quills out of bags and perusing quiet hobbies. Proffesor Snape had to admit he had gotten lucky with this group of students. The ones last summer had been loud and would have woken Harry by now.

AN: Tell me what you think. LLB


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: everything belongs to Ms. JKRowling. All I own is Marie and Evie.

Poppy Pomphrey chuckled as she walked into the hospital wing. As she had suspected Severus sat, with Harry in his lap no less, asleep on Harry's bed. The other three children strewn around him.

"Severus," she wispered in his ear,"Wake up."

The man's eyes blinked open slowly, "Poppy? Ah, you're back."

Poppy smiled, "Obviously. Should I wake the students or would you prefer that they stay here for the night?"

Severus looked at the students, " Leave them. I'll collect them in the morning. If you approve, I'd like to take Harry outside with us tomorrow."

Poppy nodded,"Yes, take him. He needs the exercise and I need time to organize the cupboards and potions."

Severus nodded and lay Harry on the bed,"I'll collect them all in the morning."

"You'll have to take Fluffy and Fang with you," Poppy reminded him.

"Understood," Severus acknowledged.

Harry hid his head under his pillow. He had had such a wonderful dream that he didn't want to wake up alone again in the hospital wing.

"I thought I dreamed that all happened," came the wispered voice of a young girl.

"Me too," replied a boy's voice, equally quiet,"No one will believe us when we tell them that PROFESSOR SNAPE let a little boy sit on his lap while he told us all stories."

"It was't a dream?!" Harry gasped, sitting straight up in his bed.

The three other children jumped at the boy's sudden movement.

"We thought you were still asleep," one of the girls said, cheeks turning red.

Harry grinned, "What are your ames? I'm Harry."

The only boy gave a shy smile, "I'm Charley Weasly."

The red haired girl lept to her feet, "I'm Marie Cusino."

"I'm Evie Marie," The dark haired girl squeaked, "Marie and I are not related."

"Ice to meet you," Harry grinned, "Are you staying? Or are you goig to leave agai'?"

"We don't know, Harry," Charley admitted, "We'd love to stay and be your friend but it all depends on what our teacher says."

"Pofesso' Sape?" Harry asked excitedly, "I likes him! I hope he lets me play with you."

"You are going to need proper cloths first, Harry," the professors deep voice interrupted them.

"Professor!" The students gasped.

"Good morning to you, too, " Severus let a smile pass over his lips, " You three go, change your cloths, then come back here. Mr. Weasley, if you would not mind bringing a set of cloths you have outgrown, I beleave our new friend would not mind wearing them until we can get him some of his own."

"I'll get my ow' cloths, too?!" Harry gasped, "Cool!"

The students rushed to obey their teacher and were soon following the man down to the grounds, Harry holding his hand.

"What are we goi'g to do outside, Sevus?" Harry asked.

"Today we are going to give Fluffy a bath," Severus explained.

The students exchanged an apprehensive glance.

"S-sir," Evie squeeked, "Is that safe for Harry? Fluffy's really big."

"Fluffy's my frie'd," Harry said proudly,"He's really 'ice."

Severus handed Harry a magically conjured water pistol, "Now, all of you know to be very carful. You don't want to get soap in your eyes, or Fluffy's."

He took off his long, black cloak and raised his wand. Fluffy ran around the small group as they all sprayed him until he was throughly wet. Then they all sprayed him with soap. Soon, Harry was slipping and sliding over the slick grass. Every time he fell, he just laughed and got back to his feet to continue the game. Severus, however, grew worried every time the little boy fell. Poppy would be furious with him if Harry got hurt again so soon. Finally, Fluffy was nice and clean. The students, on the other hand, were covered in soap, mud, and dog hair.

"Now, all of you," Severus said severely, "Into the Black Lake. Stay close to the shore."

All four children ran laughing into the water, cloths and all. It was all fun and games until Evie suddenly vanished under the black water. The other three screamed and ran as fas as they could. They only stopped when they heard Evie laughing behind them. Severus grinned by her side. The other children burst out laughing as a new game began. At the end of the day, Poppy was faced with an exhausted Harry and a smiling Severus.

"Would you mind taking him with you tomorrow as well," she already knew the answer.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Severus grinned.

AN: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy lately. Also, there is a reason Severus is out of character but that comes in later. Hope you like,? ﾟﾖﾖ?


End file.
